The Pearl Which I Want
by Gia-XY
Summary: Tetsuya tidak bodoh, tetapi juga tidak pintar. Namun, apa otak pas-pasaannya itu dapat mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindakan berdosa bernama bunuh diri? Akashi Seijuurou tidak yakin, sampai saat ia melihat Tetsuya berusaha melakukan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri datang …. Slight One-sided AkaKuro. For AkaKuro LINE Group Event.


**The Pearl Which I Want**

 **.**

 **By:** Gia-XY

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Tetsuya tidak bodoh, tetapi juga tidak pintar. Namun, apa otak pas-pasaannya itu dapat mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindakan berdosa bernama bunuh diri? Akashi Seijuurou tidak yakin, sampai saat ia melihat Tetsuya berusaha melakukan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri datang ….

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 _Kuroko no Basuke_ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **.**

 **Warning:**

AR, Shounen-ai, sedikit petunjuk gender bend di akhir, OOC, mengandung istilah Jepang, mungkin beberapa typo, DLDR, dll.

 **.**

 _ **For AkaKuro LINE Group Event**_

 **.**

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seorang pemuda manis berwajah datar. Hanya sedikit orang yang dapat menyadari keberadaannya. Tetsuya memiliki keberadaan tipis, ia juga pendiam. Namun, di balik itu, Tetsuya adalah seorang pemain basket yang seringkali menjadi andalan bagi Generasi Keajaiban tim basket SMP Teikou. Istilahnya, jika Generasi Keajaiban pada dasarnya adalah makanan yang enak, maka mereka menjadi tambah enak katika ditambah dengan bumbu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak bodoh, tetapi juga tidak pintar. Namun, apa otak pas-pasaannya itu dapat mendorongnya untuk melakukan tindakan berdosa bernama bunuh diri? Akashi Seijuurou tidak yakin, sampai saat ia melihat Tetsuya berusaha melakukan hal itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri datang ….

Tetsuya berdiri di atap sekolah. Ia berdiri di luar pagar jeruji pembatas atap—entah bagaimana caranya ia memanjat pagar itu dengan tubuh lemahnya—sembari memegang jeruji pembatas atap seakan bersiap melompat dari sana. Seijuurou yang baru datang ke atap untuk mencari Tetsuya dan mengajaknya pulang tentu bingung melihat pemandangan itu.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kaulakukan?" Seijuurou adalah orang yang tak suka berlama-lama. Jika ia memikirkan sesuatu, umumnya ia akan langsung mengeluarkannya jika perlu.

Tetsuya yang tadinya menghadap ke luar atap, langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ia menemukan sosok Akashi Seijuurou dengan kilat mata penuh keabsolutannya tak jauh di belakangnya.

Tetsuya tidak kaget dengan kehadiran Seijuurou. Air mukanya sama sekali tidak berubah, seakan kehadiran Seijuurou tidak berarti dan tidak akan bisa mengubah apa pun setelah ini.

"Apa itu urusan Akashi- _kun_?" Dengan nada datar, Tetsuya bertanya. Walau agak tak nyaman dengan balasan yang dilontarkan Tetsuya, Seijuurou tetap memasang wajah tenangnya.

"Tentu saja. Aku kaptenmu di klub basket. Kalau anggotaku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri sesaat setelah latihan basket selesai, klub basket akan susah dan aku yang harus mengurusnya." Seijuurou, itu sungguh jawaban yang salah untuk situasi seperti itu. Jujur saja, bukan itu yang mau Seijuurou katakan. Entah mengapa, Seijuurou agak bingung menyatakan kegelisahan kecil yang terselip dalam hatinya. Bukannya tak mau mengakui ia gelisah, tetapi Seijuurou benar-benar bingung. Ia terbiasa untuk tidak menyatakan kegelisahannya, makanya ia bingung jika harus menyatakannya saat itu juga.

Tetsuya memandang ke arah sepasang manik heterokrom rubi-emas milik Seijuurou. Tatapannya tidak berubah, masih datar.

"Begitu, ya …? Maaf, aku tidak berpikir sampai ke sana. Tetapi, tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang mendapat masalah setelah semuanya selesai. Tidak akan ada yang membahas masalah ini." Jawaban Tetsuya aneh, tentu Seijuurou sadar akan hal itu. Apa maksudnya itu? Maksudnya, tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan Tetsuya? Kenapa?

Yang paling aneh, kenapa Tetsuya bisa mengatakan semuanya dengan tenang? Wajah Tetsuya sama sekali tidak terlihat tegang sejak tadi. Ia benar-benar berencana melompat ke bawah setelah ini, 'kan? Apa Tetsuya tidak peduli walau tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan kematiannya? Setidaknya, ia harusnya takut karena rasa sakit jika tubuhnya membentur tanah. Atau, takut akan kematian. Tetapi, mau Seijuurou berkedip berapa kali pun, Tetsuya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi lain selain datar.

"Tetsuya …, kau … serius mau …." Kata-kata Seijuurou terputus. Ia tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan Tetsuya lakukan setelah ini. Sementara itu, Tetsuya mengangguk pelan.

"Dengan ini, semuanya akan selesai. Yang baru akan dimulai." Seijuurou semakin bingung. Sejak tadi, Tetsuya terus mengatakan hal-hal yang sulit dimegerti. Apa maksud Tetsuya sebenarnya?

"Apa motifmu melakukan ini?" Seijuurou berusaha menenangkan dirinya, kemudian mulai memutar otak untuk menemukan cara supaya Tetsuya membatalkan rencananya.

"Kurasa Akashi- _kun_ tidak berhak tahu. Motifku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan tim basket." Oh, bagus. Sekarang Tetsuya benar-benar berpikir Seijuurou sedang bertindak sebagai kapten tim basket yang baik. Bagus sekali. Padahal Seijuurou murni khawatir karena ia adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang gelisah memikirkan _mutiara temuan_ nya akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri setelah ini.

"Masalah pribadi?" tebak Seijuurou, tetap berusaha membuat Tetsuya menjawab petanyaannya. Semua yang menjadi urusan Tetsuya adalah urusannya, begitu menurutnya. Seperti yang disebutkan tadi, Tetsuya adalah mutiara temuan Seijuurou. Mutiara yang—mungkin—telah menjadi kesayangan Seijuurou.

"Kenapa Akashi- _kun_ mau tahu?" Tetsuya terus menentang Sang Kapten sembari kembali membuang pandangannya ke luar atap. Ia tak peduli walau Sang Kapten sudah mulai menunjukkan raut tidak sabar.

"Tetsuya, menurutmu, aku benar-benar melakukan ini hanya untuk tim basket?" Seijuurou kembali bertanya. Tampaknya Seijuurou sudah tidak sabar menghadapi Tetsuya yang memperlakukan dirinya layaknya kenalan biasa. Hei, Seijuurou orang yang menemukan bakatnya, loh! Ia juga kapten dari tim basket yang diikuti Tetsuya! Belum lagi mereka teman sesama anggota tim reguler! Setidaknya, Seijuurou berharap Tetsuya akan menjawab dengan lebih sopan.

Giliran Tetsuya mengernyit heran. Apa maksud Seijuurou?

"Dengar, Tetsuya. Hentikan rencana bodohmu sekarang juga. Kalau kau melompat dan benar-benar meninggalkanku, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu." Seijuurou memerintah, akhirnya ia bisa sedikit menyatakan kegelisahannya—dengan cara yang agak menyebalkan dan kurang efektif sebenarnya, mengancam. Tolong jangan lupakan nada bicara penuh keabsolutannya. Biasanya, jika nada bicara seperti itu sudah keluar, tak akan ada yang bisa melawan.

Sayang, kali ini, sepertinya peraturan itu tidak berlaku untuk Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, bahkan mungkin hanya Tetsuya dan Tuhan yang tahu ia sedang tersenyum.

"Akashi- _kun_." Tetsuya memberi jeda setelah memanggil nama keluarga Sang Kapten. Seijuurou tahu, Tetsuya pasti akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku tidak akan benar-benar meninggalkanmu, jika kau mau mencariku setelah ini."

Ucapan yang tidak jelas artinya, tentu itu membuat Akashi Seijuurou—lagi-lagi—bingung. Baru saja Seijuurou akan bertanya, namun suaranya tertahan karena Tetsuya kembali bicara.

"Sampai nanti, Akashi- _kun_."

Sesaat, Seijuurou bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi dan dinginnya suhu sekitar yang diabaikannya sejak tadi menjadi lebih menusuk bagaikan jarum dan suhu es yang beku. Karena, tepat pada saat itu … Tetsuya melompat.

 **~XxX~**

Tidak ada yang tahu soal kematian Tetsuya, bahkan kabar soal kematiannya pun tidak ada. Tidak ada sama sekali. Berita yang disampaikan di sekolahnya hanyalah "Kuroko Tetsuya pindah sekolah." Apa berita itu benar? Entahlah. Seijuurou sangat yakin saat itu ia tidak bermimpi. Ia tidak bermimpi ataupun berhalusinasi saat ia melihat Tetsuya melompat dari atap sekolah yang tinggi.

Saat itu, Seijuurou langsung berlari mendekati pagar pembatas. Ia meneriakkan nama Sang Pemuda berambut es. Namun, begitu ia melihat ke bawah, tubuh Tetsuya sama sekali tidak ditemukannya. Sampai Seijuurou berlari terburu-buru dan tiba di tempat di mana seharusnya tubuh Tetsuya berada, tetap tidak ada apa pun. Tetsuya menghilang dari hadapannya, ia tidak ada di mana pun. Tetsuya bagaikan menghilang bersama angin yang berhembus.

Apa Seijuurou berhalusinasi? Tidak, tidak. Ia sangat yakin ia mendengar Tetsuya bicara padanya saat itu. Seijuurou masih cukup waras untuk bisa berhalusinasi.

Namun, sampai Seijuurou lulus beberapa bulan setelahnya dan masuk ke SMA Rakuzan di Kyoto, ia masih tidak mendengar kabar soal ke sekolah mana Tetsuya pindah atau di mana Tetsuya berada. Semuanya terlalu misterius, seakan ada seseorang yang berusaha menutupi semua informasi soal Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan, kekuasaan keluarga Akashi tidak bisa mencari tahu soal keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Apa mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan ucapan terakhir Tetsuya? Saat itu, Tetsuya mengucapkan "sampai nanti", bukan "selamat tinggal".

Yang paling penting, apa Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar sudah meninggal?

Iya atau tidak, semuanya sama saja. Tetsuya tetap menghilang dari hadapan Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi Seijuurou sangat menyesal tidak menghalangi Tetsuya saat itu. Ia baru sadar akan pentingnya keberadaan pemuda berwajah datar itu untuknya. Tetsuya bukan sekedar mutiara yang cantik bagi Akashi Seijuurou, karena Seijuurou tidak bisa menggantikan mutiara cantik yang menghilang itu dengan mutiara cantik lainnya. Bagi Seijuurou, kilauan dan struktur mutiara Tetsuya sangat spesial, tak tergantikan. Kenapa begitu? Entah, Seijuurou tidak tahu.

Di samping itu, ia juga sakit mengingat saat-saat terakhirnya bersama pemuda itu.

" _Apa itu urusan Akashi-_ kun _?"_

" _Kurasa Akashi-_ kun _tidak berhak tahu."_

" _Kenapa Akashi-_ kun _mau tahu?"_

Setidakpenting itukah keberadaan Seijuurou bagi Tetsuya? Sampai-sampai kata-kata tajam yang menekankan bahwa Seijuurou bukan siapa-siapa seperti itu keluar dari mulut Tetsuya ….

"Tetsuya …." Seijuurou bergumam pelan. Matanya tertuju pada cangkir kopi kosong yang tadinya berisi kopi yang dipesannya di kafe tempatnya singgah, namun tatapannya kosong, sekosong isi cangkir itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menghilang tanpa bertanggung jawab terlabih dahulu …." Ya, bertanggung jawab karena membuat otak Akashi Seijuurou yang selalu dipenuhi dengan kata "menang" menjadi belok. Seijuurou tidak pernah peduli apa pun selama ia bisa menang. Lalu, kenapa ia bisa kelewat gelisah seperti sekarang saat Tetsuya menghilang?

Seijuurou hanya sendirian di kafe itu. Untuk apa? Melanjutkan pencariannya tentu. Ia rela datang jauh-jauh ke Tokyo hanya untuk mencari tahu soal Kuroko Tetsuya ke sekolah—tim basket SMP Teikou tepatnya—dan rumah keluarga Kuroko. Menurutnya, orang profesional bahkan sudah tidak bisa diandalkan untuk hal ini ini. Jika data dari lembaga sudah tidak dapat diharapkan, maka sudah saatnya mencari informasi "tak berbukti" dari orang terdekat!

Sebenarnya, di luar orang profesional sudah tidak dapat diandalkan, Seijuurou sendiri seakan tidak puas kalau tidak mencari sendiri. Ia ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya benar-benar belum meninggal, tetapi hanya menghilang _sementara_ dari pandangannya!

Merasa berlama-lama di kafe tidak ada gunanya, Seijuurou berdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kafe. Ia harus mencari Tetsuya, tidak boleh berlama-lama menghabiskan waktu beristirahat dan minum kopi di kafe.

 _BRUK!_

Sayang beribu sayang. Di saat Seijuurou ingin buru-buru, ia malah tertabrak begitu keluar dari kafe sampai orang yang bertabrakan dengannya terjatuh.

"… Uh …." Erangan kecil keluar dari mulut orang yang ditabrak Seijuurou. Sebagai tuan muda yang diajari bertata krama yang baik, tentu Seijuurou akan meminta maaf terlebih dahulu jika bertabrakan orang, apalagi kalau orang yang ditabraknya sampai jatuh seperti sekarang. Ia bukan Aomine Daiki—mantan teman satu tim regulernya di SMP—yang akan langsung mengeluarkan sumpah serapah begitu bertabrakan dengan orang lain.

Seijuurou membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya terulur ke arah orang yang ditabraknya.

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" Seijuurou bertanya dengan nada ramah, tangannya masih menawarkan bantuan untuk berdiri. Namun, bukannya menerima uluran tangan Seijuurou, gadis yang ditabrak Seijuurou malah mendongak dan menatap Seijuurou dengan tatapan datar.

Manik heterokrom terbelalak. Gadis di depannya ini …. Rambut biru es sepinggang, sepasang manik biru laut, wajah datar, seragam SMA Seirin …. Rasanya ia mirip dengan ….

Tanpa menerima uluran tangan Seijuurou, gadis itu berdiri sendiri, kemudian membungkuk di hadapan Seijuurou.

"Mohon maaf karena sudah menabrakmu. Aku duluan." Sebelum Seijuurou sempat mengatakan apa pun, gadis itu sudah terlebih dulu berlari meninggalkan Seijuurou, membuat Seijuurou hanya bisa tercengang sambil menatap punggung Sang Gadis yang menjauh. Gadis itu, … bahkan nada bicaranya mirip ….

"OI! KUROKO! KUROKO TETSUYAAA! JANGAN KABUR! CEPAT KELUARKAN NIGOU DARI APARTEMENKU!" Seijuurou menoleh ke arah yang berlawanan dengan arah gadis tadi berlari. Seorang peuda berbadan besar berambut merah-hitam yang memiliki sepasang manik merah yang lebih gelap dari mata kanan Seijuurou kini berlari ke arah ke mana gadis tadi pergi. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat marah sekaligus panik.

Tunggu …. Kuroko … Tetsuya …?

"Apa maksudnya ini …?"

Sekali lagi, pertemuan yang ditakdirkan telah tejadi. Misteri yang terselubung menanti untuk dibongkar. Lalu, seorang anak manusia … menanti untuk ditemukan ….

Dalam permainan petak umpet sekaligus kejar-kejaran ini … kira-kira siapa yang akan menang …? Nah, itu misteri yang hanya diketahui oleh takdir … untuk saat ini ….

 **.**

 **.**

 **Side notes:**

 _-kun:_ Panggilan sopan, umumnya digunakan untuk memanggil lelaki yang lebih kecil. Bisa juga digunakan untuk memanggil perempuan sebagai bentuk formalitas.

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Jadi …, kenapa … JADINYA GAK JELAS BEGINI?! Aduh, maaf! Maafkan saya! Ini rencana awal bukan misteri, KENAPA JADINYA MISTERI?! Ah, sudahlah …. Kapan-kapan bikin sekuel kalau _mood_. #PLAK!

Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk mengikuti event yang diadakan di grup LINE AkaKuro oleh Tanaka Ichira- _san_. Akhirnya jadi juga, walau rada _absurd_. :'3

Apa gadis itu Kuroko Tetsuya yang dikenal Akashi Seijuurou? Silakan menebak sendiri. Saya pamit duluuu! Terima kasih sudah membaca! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan fanfiksi di atas!


End file.
